It is generally known that acoustic measurement can be used to determine properties of materials, such as wood. These properties may include, for example, stiffness, strength, elasticity and other characteristics. In some embodiments, in which properties of material are being ascertained, a stress wave is induced into the material/sample/specimen. Next, a measurement is taken with respect to the time in which the stress wave travels from a first end to a second end of the sample. From this time interval, a velocity of the stress wave can be determined via the equation:v=d/t
Where “v” is velocity of the stress wave; “d” is the distance traveled by the stress wave; and “t” is the time period of travel. This method of determining velocity is commonly referred to as a “time-of-flight” method. The velocity can, for example, be correlated to a modulus of elasticity for the wood, which is an indicator of the stiffness of the specimen. In general, an optimum stiffness of the specimen is desired to maximize the quality of the material.
The same may apply to agricultural and horticultural specimens. For example, the greater the stiffness exhibited by the specimen, the more likely the specimen is to possess desirable characteristics such as enhanced crown structure, increased lodging resistance, and minimized loss during mechanical harvesting. It should be understood that the term “specimen” in this application is meant to refer to either an individual tree, agricultural or horticultural product, or may refer also to a portion of the tree/product which may be obtained via, for example, removal of a branch or root segment and/or other removal measures known by those skilled in the art. In producing wood, agricultural and/or horticultural products, it is beneficial to ascertain characteristics of the products/specimens, as these characteristics can provide an indication of the quality of the family or quality, if any, of cloned specimens. Typically, these characteristics are ascertained when the specimens reach a mature age.
Unfortunately, uncertainties exist in forest, agriculture, and horticulture operations resulting from, for example, natural occurrences, regulatory restrictions, and/or financial resource commitments which can be very difficult to control in long-term experiments. In some cases, after years of field tests, project or experiment results may become irrelevant. In other cases, once an improved practice has been selected, the market may change. It has been estimated that more than 50% of forest research is not completed due to one or more of the above-mentioned factors. These difficulties may be reduced if information regarding specimens can be derived at an earlier stage of a project.
A need, therefore, exists for a method for using SWV measurements taken at an earlier age to determine potential characteristics of specimens and/or families and/or clones.